It is well know that office cubicle walls and/or partitions are made from a fabric covered support frame containing an internal substrate. While the support frame is usually of a lightweight metallic structure, the substrate is normally made of a padded material and serves to provide sound attenuation between the office cubicles. This substrate can also serve as a medium into which pushpins or tracks can be inserted for supporting general office memoranda and the like on the cubicle partition wall.
In most instances, the fabric or the fabric backed by the substrate does not have sufficient density to support any significant weight suspended from a conventional pushpin or tack. This allows the pushpin to release from the partition wall, thus permitting whatever is suspended from the pushpin to fall from the wall.